In baseball, it is an object for the pitcher to throw the ball into an area defined as the strike zone, or at least in reasonable proximity thereto. Training aids for pitching practice have been devised to assist would be pitchers to enhance their throwing skill. One such apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,246 describes a target device including a rectangular generally transparent target plate of a size approximating the strike zone. The target plate is mounted on a pole member having a resilient portion to permit twisting or deflection on impact. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,703 describes a framework formed of releasable and connectable tubular members, with string members suspended therein to define a strike zone, divided into four generally equally dimensioned parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,467 describes another open framework with strike zone. Another pitching training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,337 including a framework supporting a plurality of hingedly connected and/or suspended rectangular, preferably rubber, pads arranged in a way to define an opening corresponding to the strike zone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,774 describes a baseball pitching training apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,078 even discloses a padded leather pitching target that is designed to simulate the sound of a baseball hitting a glove.
As with baseball, a soccer player must develop skills in shooting and scoring. Shots must be both accurate and powerful. Typically, players must travel to a soccer field in order to practice shooting skills. Besides the inconvenience, it is also difficult to simulate and practice strategic shots without additional players. Players may also mark targets on large rigid walls to develop shooting skills. If multiple players are shooting at the same target, the task of observing which ball hit a particular target becomes even more difficult. Moreover, the rigid wall increases the risk of injury to a player. Further, the simulation of real game situations is limited. U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,988 describes a net device comprising entirely of cells and used to play a game with a golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,578 describes a goal for a bouncing ball game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,380 describes a goal assembly for a modified basketball and hockey game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,883 describes a target with compartments for playing a ball game where a ball is thrown into the compartments for points. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,485 describes a baseball pitching target. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,095 describes a quarterback trainer apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,191 describes a basketball training apparatus with hoops. None of the references, however, contains the suggestion that the device may be modified for soccer and used for developing a player's foot and shooting skills. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,257 describes a training device that is limited for use in connection with a conventional soccer goal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,461 describes a complex device which can reposition a single target cup; however, this device is prohibitively expensive to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,230 describes a multi-sports net with a single pouch being attached to the net by a rigid tubular ring of circular configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,444 also describes a device for training soccer players. U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,825 describes a game combining strategy and ball kicking skills similar to soccer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,501 B2 discloses a free standing partitioned goal especially for use in improving kicking skills.
As with baseball and soccer, football players strive to improve their ability to accurately deliver a ball to a specific location accurately. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,738 describes a football target apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115 describes a portable ball practice target applicable to several ball games and sports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,738 describes a football target apparatus, but it is not mounted on wheels, has no rectangular or square base, does not provide a catching assembly constructed of netting and aluminum tubing of about 1.5″ to 2.0″ outside diameter. Likewise, it provides no assembly that allows a ball to drop to the bottom of the device for easy access and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,774 describes a baseball pitching training apparatus. However, this apparatus is not mounted on wheels having either a rectangular or square base, the frame is rectangular, and is 7-9 feet high. Likewise, it provides no assembly that allows a ball to drop to the bottom of the device for easy access and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,444 describes a device for training soccer players. However, this apparatus also is not mounted on wheels having either a rectangular or square base, the frame is rectangular, and is 7-9 feet high. Likewise, it provides no assembly that allows a ball to drop to the bottom of the device for easy access and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,825 describes a game combining strategy & ball kicking skills. However, it does not describe an apparatus having a base on wheels having either a rectangular or square base. It does not describe target areas (pouches) that allow for a ball to drop to the bottom of the device for easy access and removal. Moreover, its target areas are aligned vertically, not horizontally, and there is no partial obstruction to the target area—it is wide open to allow for clean penetration for the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,501 describes a free standing partitioned goal. However, it also does not describe an apparatus having a base on wheels having either a rectangular or square base. It does not describe target areas (pouches) that allow for a ball to drop to the bottom of the device for easy access and removal. Moreover, its target areas are aligned vertically, not horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,078 describes a padded leather pitching target. However, it also does not describe an apparatus having a base on wheels having either a rectangular or square base. Its target areas allow for a ball to bounce off, and it is designed for throwing a baseball specifically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,444 describes a device for training soccer players. However, it also does not describe an apparatus having a base on wheels having either a rectangular or square base and a rectangular frame from 7-9 feet high. In addition, it does not describe target areas (pouches) allowing for a ball to drop to the bottom of the device for easy access and removal. In addition, its target areas are aligned vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115 describes a portable ball practice target. However, it also does not describe an apparatus having a base on wheels having either a rectangular or square base and a rectangular frame from 7-9 feet high. In addition, it does not describe target areas (pouches) allowing for a ball to drop to the bottom of the device for easy access and removal. In addition, its target areas are aligned vertically, and there is only one.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved baseball pitching, football throwing or soccer kicking training apparatus, that enables the pitcher, thrower or kicker to concentrate on pitching, throwing or kicking inside, outside, and to the corner of a strike zone, while at the same time keeping the ball either low or high. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the drawings.